President of Kingsland
Under the Kingsland Constitution, the President of Kingsland is the head of state and head of government of Kingsland. As chief of the executive branch and face of the federal government as a whole, the presidency is the highest political office in Kingsland by influence and recognition. The president is indirectly elected to a maximum six-year term by the results of the House of Representatives election. Upon the death, resignation, or removal from office of an incumbent president, the vice president assumes the office. The president must be at least 35 years of age, has to have lived in Kingsland for 12 years, and has to be a "natural born" citizen of Kingsland. This list includes only those persons who were sworn into office as president following the ratification of the Kingsland Constitution, which took effect on April 9, 1976. For Kingslandian leaders before this ratification, see President of the Kingslanders' Congress. There have been 12* people sworn into office. Marc St. Pewter, the first president, was inaugurated in 1976 after a 3/4 victory by the Liberal Party in the House of Representatives. Eletra Pianzi spent the shortest time in office with about 17 months starting in November 2016 and ending in May 2018. Marc St. Pewter spent the longest with twelve years, but decided not to run again after his second term ended in 1988. Elizabeth Martinance, the second president, was the first woman to be elected president in 1988. Out of the twelve presidents, four have been women (Elizabeth Martinance, Eletra Pianzi, Kayla Poloctos, Lindsey Poirier). There have also been five Vice Presidents, one of which became President (Eletra Pianzi). Politics in Kingsland are quite complicated. There are 41 electoral districts. Every election, people vote for two representatives and one senator in their electoral district. The party which has the majority of representatives in the house becomes the winning party. Prior to the election, political party members decide on their choice for president and vice president. If their party wins the house, their chosen person becomes president. The president chooses a speaker of the house who becomes the 83rd representative. The 41 senators form the senate and the vice president becomes chairman of the senate. Along with the president, 126 (41 senate, 82 reps, 1 speaker, 1 VP) people form the government. Due to the house of representatives deciding the president, it can be that the senate is majoritively of a different party. List of presidents Marc St. Pewter In 1962, the Head Warlock of Chamberlain publicly admonished Kingsland for still being a dictatorship, even though Union members were required to be democratic. In response, the Deputy General, Ylvis Terrance, promised to include aspects of democracy in his government, but his attempts failed and led to a drop in his approval ratings. In 1971, Marc St. Pewter founded Students Against Dictators while he was teaching at the Academy of Magical Studies. The group went on to stage a successful coup d'état on the Deputy General's government. The Deputy General Ylvis Terrance accepted defeat and signed a document handing administrative power to Students Against Dictators on October 4, 1972. That same day, Marc St. Pewter dissolved the group and renamed it the Council of Kingsland. He was elected chairman of the group by his peers and the intellectual elite. For four years the council worked to plan for democracy, while also trying to prevent supporters of the Deputy from resurfacing. The Kingsland Constitution was written in 1975 and signed by 12 councilmen and councilwomen on April 9, 1976. That day, the race for president of Kingsland began, and two political parties formed from the now dissolved Council. Officially the council remained in control until the race was over. Marc St. Pewter ran under the Liberal Party, and managed to gain significant support from a very excited population. His opponent, Boris Urrout, ran with the Conservative Party, and managed to gain support from rural parts of Kingsland. On June 17, 1976, the first general election was held. 82 representatives were elected, 21 Conservatives and 61 Liberals. The Liberals, having won, elected Marc St. Pewter to be President of Kingsland who was sworn in on June 21, 1976. St. Pewter chose Petyr Wazlib to be Speaker of the House. Boris Urrout was offered the position of Vice President and he accepted. The constitution states that the Vice President acts as Chairman of the Senate making this election the first and only time that the Chairman of the Senate was from a minority party. On March 2, 1982, against the advice of Speaker Wazlib, St. Pewter called for another election. In protest, Wazib resigned, and Elizabeth Martinance was chosen to replace him as Speaker of the House. St. Pewter ran alongside former senator Deandra Day, and the two won the election on May 7, 1982. The Liberal party gained more senators but lost several representatives in the House. St. Pewter was sworn in on June 21, 1982. He called for another election February 5, 1988. Marc St. Pewter decided not to run again. Elizabeth Martinance In 1973 she ran for regional senator from Oxtig in the Region of Kingstown. She remained in that position until 1976 when she decided to run as a senator for the conservative party in Oxtig's 3rd constituency. She won the area, but in 1980 she crossed the floor and become a Liberal. In 1982, she helped Marc St. Pewter campaign in Oxtig. The two became great friends and he appointed her as Speaker of the House. Joey Cortinez Conservative Justice appointed in 1981 by Borris Urrout.